Talk:Joshua Foley (Earth-616)
mutant level it says in the text that Willialm Stryker once identified him as an Omega-Level. Can someone provide an issue number so we have a reference, please?--edkaufman 10:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Powers I have a questions about his powers. He is an Omega-level mutant, and he was able to resurrect Prodigy, when Belasco tear his heart. Then why he not recover Hellion's hands and Karma's leg after Second Coming? I think it is easier than recover a heart. And also, he was able to heal X-23 from the Legacy Virus, then why he can't heal Jubilee from the "vampire virus"? It is beyond his capacity, or Marvel redaction merely "forgot" about him, for dramatic effect? --Harasar 13:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, he disappeared at some point after Necrosha, likely traumatized by the events there. I'm sure he'll pop up again before too long, though who knows, with most of the New X-Men taking a backseat. :--GrnMarvl14 16:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::In an online interview with ComicBookResources.com, X-Writers Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost stated that after Necrosha Elixir stayed on Genosha to heal and bury the corpses left by Selene and her Inner Circle. Thus is absence on Utopia during the Second Coming. This sabbatical is because Elixir is having trouble reverting back to his Golden state from his Black form. Visit http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=26613 for more details. However, they don't explain when/if he'll be back or if he'll be able to heal either Hellion or Karma, etc. ::--freyseagrove 10:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. I was thinking that he left the Х-Force, not the Utopia itself. Now I'm understand why he wasn't shown during the Second Coming. Harasar 06:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Post X-Force Need opinion on whether is post-M-Day, or if it happen after Joshua left X-Force ? Undoniel (talk) 22:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Elixir's Fate The Logan Legacy and Wolverine writer Charles Soule has recently weighed in on Elixir's fate after Siphon's attack, in which he strongly appears to imply Elixir's survival. See the first question here http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=59373 for more details. I already added this to the previous note over Nguyen's own evasion of the question, but is Word Of God sufficient support for also removing the "Issue of Death" from his bio? Ambaryerno (talk) 00:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Elixir's Death Recently, he was in the 2016 "Uncanny X-Men" Issue 2 and he was supposedly killed by an energy blast to the chest. I am having trouble believing it is official and I think they only did that for an "end-of-issue shocker that will keep people reading. Does anyone else? And even if it IS official, would that make much sense to anyone? They made it clear that he is an "Omega level mutant" better known as "Demigod mutant". It says in the bio that his power is so strong it could heal himself like a healing factor. Plus he showed he became powerful enough to heal several people at once from a distance. It seems pretty ridiculous for writers to augment his power like that but make him vulnerable to wounds like that. Does anyone think he is really dead? :As far as I know, Elixir can heal fatal wounds and bring people back from the dead. But being able to recover from fatal damage doesn't make him invulnerable to said type of damage on the first place, it's not ridiculous. :Think of it like a spring, you stretch (damage) the spring (Elixir) and it goes back to its original form (it heals). But if you stretch it hard and/or fast enough, it won't be able to go back. :Cullen Bunn talks about Elixir's death here, while he implies maybe there's more to the scene, it seems Elixir is dead for real. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:26, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The reading I got was Bunn being as evasive as Soule and Nguyen were about his apparent death at Siphon's hands. They knew there was more to it, but couldn't let on because it would weaken the impact of the moment rather than let the story unfold on its own. His comments that it "doesn't feel hopeful for mutantkind" come across to me more as a statement of the general status quo, not specifically about Elixir (because there's probably very few people who would look at him as Savior of Mutant Kind).Ambaryerno (talk) 03:41, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :From what I've seen around here, the way it works is if they appeared to die on-panel, they get marked as "dead." IE what happened to him during the Logan Legacy: We didn't even get a character announcing he was dead after Siphon drained him, but he was still marked "dead" on the page. So until we get an official statement that Elixir does, in fact, survive I think the standard response is the flag him dead. Even if he bounces back next issue. :Keep in mind that "Omega Level" doesn't mean "unkillable" Jean was Omega Level and boosted by the Phoenix, and was still killed. It's entirely possible Bunn ramped up his powers like this specifically to make the Dark Riders an even bigger threat; if they can put down someone as powerful as Elixir, that makes them even more dangerous. I'd also imagine that Bunn would need to remove Elixir from the board. Even before this upgrade his power made him incredibly difficult to use. The ability to mass-resurrect people without even touching them makes him a game-breaker in almost any situation. He's simply too powerful to let live (honestly I wish they'd said something like Siphon's attack weakened his powers significantly, and brought him down to a more manageable level). :Personally, I somehow doubt he's dead. Or at least going to stay dead given his power set. He could easily pop up again two or three years from now and have it retconned that "he was regenerating." However until we actually get on-panel confirmation whether or not he survives, the procedure is to flag him "dead."Ambaryerno (talk) 03:33, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Elixir's family On Marvel Database Discord a girl appeared claiming that the name of Elixir's parents, as well as the existence of his brothers, come not from canonical sources, but from her roleplay. The information about his parents were introduced by User:Ceuro on 2006-03-18, the earliest character profile I found is from 2006-03-19 and is available here. Dates being almost the same is interesting and may support that this is indeed non-canonical information. I looked through both appearances of his parents and his entry in Heroic Age: X-Men and haven't found any information on his parents' names and brothers' existence. Is there any canonical source supporting this naming? If not, his parents should be set to unknown and brothers removed entirely. --Satanniel (talk) 00:39, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :Their names are listed in the . --Harasar (talk) 16:11, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Damn, I checked it and didn't see it. Seems like they removed full profiles from digital version as it only has 27 pages with a story and "yearbook photos" supershort profiles. ::--Satanniel (talk) 20:12, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :::To be clear, is not an outright Marvel Handbook. It's an event book that gives a brief synopsis of the major X-Men characters involved in the Heroic Age story arc. Also, it's written from the perspective of Steve Rogers, who may not privy to such personal details. Furthermore, the profiles for these characters are incredibly abridged, only mentioning character details that are relevant to the plot of Heroic Age. From this perspective, his family members would be an irrelevant detail to talk about. That said, , which includes an updated profile on Elixer updating his profile up to 2008 also lists the same family members. I would suspect the updated second printing doesn't make any changes either. It's our editorial position that we items stated in the most recent profiles of a character to appear in an Official Marvel Handbook Entry are considered canon, as these profiles sometimes fill in details that are not otherwise referenced in a typical story. As such, regardless of if it's ever mentioned in story or not, it is listed in the Handbooks and is therefore considered canon unless stated otherwise by some later story or handbook entry (as unlikely as that may be). Precedence for this can be found in the fact that many characters from the 60s and 70s were provided real names in the most recent runs of the Marvel Handbooks when in the majority of cases they were not given real names during their publication history. A prime example of this is Baxter Bigelow, who was the security guard who Spider-Man argued with after letting the Burglar go. Bigelow wasn't given a name until the Handbooks published a profile about him. I hope this not only clarifies why those names are listed, but the logic behind it. :::Nausiated (talk) 01:22, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::I only had access to 2006 version of A-Z Handbook, which referred to Elixir to Yearbook, which digital edition didn't have a full bio. Should be restored then. Wonder why make up such a story though. ::::--Satanniel (talk) 01:43, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::I can confirm the digital edition of the Yearbook was checked by more than one of us, but unfortunately doesn't have the full 48 pages the print edition has. Anyway, as I stated in the initial Discord discussion, it's easy enough to change back now that later evidence has come to light. Give me a few moments and all will be well. -- Annabell (talk) 04:07, February 14, 2018 (UTC)